Le Chant
by Grey Cho
Summary: Karena bagi kami, keberadaannya sepeti oasis di gurun pasir. [AU]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired by

Arslan Senki © Hiromu Arakawa

Mobile Legends © Gameloft (Developer)

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

Alternate Universe

Sasuke's POV

Western

SasuHina

 **Le Chant**

Tahun 1931.

Era peperangan, era yang membawa duka bagi banyak orang. Mereka yang harus mengangkat senjata, mengedepankan keselamatan orang lain dan tanah kelahiran, serta menjadikan tubuh mereka sebagai tameng, siap dilindas _tank_ besar yang berarak di jalanan. Pria-pria berseragam hijau dengan lencana memenuhi dada berjalan berpencar, mencari kepala musuh untuk dipenggal. Setiap hari, siang dan malam, letusan tak berhenti bergaung memenuhi negara yang dirundung pilu, menangis di bawah langit yang tak menitikkan air mata.

Medan peperangan ini layaknya padang tandus. Namun, bahkan di padang tandus ini, ada sekuncup bunga yang mekar dengan indahnya. Dialah yang kami sebut dengan " _melee_ ". _Melee_ merupakan gadis yang ditugaskan untuk mendoakan arwah pasukan yang gugur dalam medan perang, seperti saat ini, aku turut berbaris di belakang, pasukanku hendak melangsungkan acara pemberian doa. Di barisan terdepan, bak primadona, _melee_ dijaga ketat di segala sisi. _Melee_ yang dicirikan kerapkali mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna putih dan tudung putih memunggungi pasukan, tubuhnya menghadap deretan peti mati dengan jumlah mencengangkan. Hasil perang.

Sekilas, aku melihat gerak-geriknya. Lemah gemulai. _Melee_ akan mengatupkan kedua tangan, merunduk, dan memejamkan mata. Dia akan berdoa dalam waktu cukup lama dan kami akan mengikutinya, mendoakan kedamaian bagi rekan-rekan kami yang terlebih dahulu menyelesaikan misi dan tutup usia. _Melee_ berbalik dan membungkuk pada kami. Kami pun sama, membungkukkan tubuh kami dalam-dalam, pertanda penghormatan bagi sang gadis. Diringi penjaga, dia akan dituntun keluar dari lokasi penghormatan terakhir dan kembali ke kediamannya.

 _Melee_ adalah sosok istimewa bagi pasukanku. Mereka percaya, _melee_ bisa menjatuhkan kutukan dan karma jika sudah murka. Oleh karenanya, _melee_ menjadi gadis yang dipuja banyak pria dan dilindungi layaknya permata. Jika tak diundang untuk memberikan doa, _melee_ akan membantu pasukan membagikan makanan pada penduduk, entah di lokasi yang masih aman atau di posko pengungsian. Bahkan bagiku, _melee_ memang bukan sosok biasa. Kehadirannya bisa membuatku bernapas lega, seolah dia adalah tanda bahwa perang pasti akan usai dan pertumpahan darah ini tak perlu berlanjut lebih lama lagi.

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, selalu melihat mlee dari kejauhan. Sosok mungilnya memerangkap pandanganku, membuatku sukar menoleh ke lain arah. Aku tahu, _melee_ tidak selugu yang orang lain pikirkan. Aku tahu, _melee_ bertarung dengan caranya sendiri, di balik layar usai menanggalkan imej _melee_ -nya. Aku tahu itu ketika mendapati bercak darah di ujung gaun yang dikenakan sang gadis. Aku tahu dari aroma anyir yang tercium ketika sang gadis berjalan melewatiku. Dia adalah gadis yang telah bermandikan darah dan luka. Gaun putih panjang itu pernah tersingkap sang angin, menunjukkan kulit sang gadis hingga semata kaki. Ada banyak luka di sana, di antara jemari dan punggung kaki yang tak beralaskan apa pun.

Jauh dalam hati, aku bisa menerka siapa _melee_ sebenarnya dan kenapa pasukanku menggunakan _melee_ sebagai simbol kedamaian. Karena kami semua ingin percaya bahwa perang yang kami lakukan adalah demi kebaikan banyak orang dan kami menolak untuk ditindas mereka yang sok berkuasa atas tanah kelahiran kami.

* * *

Aku tengah membersihkan senapan di lorong markas ketika sosok seorang berjalan di depanku. Aku mendongak, melupakan sejenak senapan laras panjang yang kumutilasi sementara menjadi tiga bagian, selongsongnya perlu kubersihkan.

Sosok bergaun putih itu ikut menghentikan langkah dan menatapku. Dia lalu membungkuk memberikan salam dan berbelok ke lorong lain. Aku memperhatikannya sosoknya hingga tak lagi terlihat sebelum menarik napas. Dengan berpapasan saja sudah membuatku tercekat seolah dicekik seperti ini. Sebegitu besarkah pesona seorang _melee_? Aku membatin pada diriku sendiri. Pertanyaan muncul di benakku. Apa yang _melee_ lakukan tengah hari di sini? Tak ada acara penghormatan hari ini dan setahuku, persediaan makanan baru akan didistribusikan kemari lusa.

Kurasa, terkaanku akan segera menjadi nyata, tentang wujud sesungguhnya dari _melee_.

* * *

Komandan tertinggi memberikan berita membahagiakan pagi ini. Melalui radio yang kupajang di atas meja di sisi ranjang kamarku, suara serak komandan Madara memberitahukan bahwa pihak musuh yang menginvasi wilayah kami telah berkurang separuh. Meski tidak bisa membayarkan nyawa pasukan kami yang gugur, berita ini tetap menjadi secercah harapan. Apakah ini berkat _melee_? Semenjak gadis itu diperkenalkan di markas ini setahun lalu, berturut-turut kami bisa merebut kembali wilayah yang telah dijajah.

Aku menggosok gigi dan lekas mengenakan seragam. Hari ini, aku akan pergi ke lokasi paling depan, membantu divisi nomor satu di negaraku. Lokasi terdepan adalah garis perbatasan. Korban dari pihak kami sebagian besar berasal dari sana. Aku akan tinggal di markas yang berada di sekitar lokasi paling lama hingga satu minggu. Ah, aku memandangi kamarku. Aku akan merindukan ruangan ini. Kuharap, aku bisa kembali kemari hidup-hidup. Ruangan ini telah menjadi ruangan yang kusukai semenjak diadopsi sebagai pasukan militer.

* * *

Entah sampai kapan aku harus terus menembaki manusia-manusia yang seolah seperti gelombang di lautan, terus bergulung hendak memangsa kami. Aku merunduk di bebatuan, menyembulkan kepalaku dan kembali menembaki. Begitu terus sejak tiba di tempat ini. Peluruku entah sudah berapa kali diisi. Aku tak bisa merekanya. Yang kutahu, jika aku terlambat menekan pelatuk, akulah yang mati. Begitu aturan main dalam peperangan. Ketika pasukan musuh muncul dalam jarak amat dekat dariku, aku tak berkutik. Senapan belum bisa diacungkan padanya dan tanganku kini seolah kesemutan. Alhasil, dengan bodohnya, aku menjatuhkan senjataku.

Seringaian di wajah anggota pasukan musuh membuatku kontan ingin meludahinya andai saja lidah ini tak terasa kelu. Aku benci situasi seperti ini. Aku bertarung jarak jauh dan ada tikus yang mengendap-endap ke tempat persembunyianku.

Aku memejamkan mata saat pria di depanku menempelkan moncong senapannya di dahiku. Namun, tak ada rasa sakit atau suara tembakan yang terdengar. Aku justru dikejutkan dengan tubuh sang pria yang tersungkur ke hadapanku, membuatku memiringkan tubuh seketika. Dari balik tubuh yang telah tumbang, muncul seorang anggota pasukan dengan papan nama bertuliskan "Hinata". Rambut panjangnya diikat tinggi. Peluh membanjiri pelipisnya. Pisau adalah benda yang tadi dia gunakan untuk melumpuhkan si tikus, sedangkan tangan satunya menggenggam erat senapan serupa milikku.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis menatapku sebelum berbalik pergi, mencari musuh lain untuk dikalahkan. Sekilas. Ya, sekilas tadi aku mencium aroma dupa. Media yang digunakan seorang _melee_ ketika berdoa. Aku selalu mencium wangi yang sama saat berpapasan dengan _melee_. Wangi darah dan dupa yang bercampur mengikat hidung.

"M- _MELEE_!" Aku tak percaya dengan kerongkonganku sendiri. Aku keceplosan. Mulutku tak bisa kukendalikan. Aku memanggil gadis itu hanya berdasarkan terkaan. Ya, terkaanku adalah bahwa _melee_ pun terjun ke medan perang dan mungkin yang paling menjadi saksi kekejaman dan pertumpahan darah yang terjadi.

Gadis penyelamat bernama Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum lebar, seakan mengiyakan bahwa dia memang benar seorang _melee_. _Melee_ yang sosoknya selalu tertutup tudung panjang putih. _Melee_ yang sosoknya selalu tak bisa kujangkau.

Aku bangkit. Aku meraih bahu kecilnya, menyuruhnya untuk tidak lagi berlari. Aku sudah bertekad. Aku ingin melindunginya.

"Jadi, namamu 'Uchiha Sasuke'? Aku selalu melihatmu saat penghormatan. Kau adalah anggota pasukan yang paling khusyu saat berdoa. Pasti banyak orang berharga bagimu yang gugur karena perang ini."

Hinata, sang _melee_ , dan aku kini tengah bersembunyi di balik pepohonan rimbun di dekat danau. Hinata bilang, tempat kami sangat aman karena air bisa menjadi tempat bersembunyi jika musuh mendekat dan kami bisa menembaki mereka dari sana. Hinata menceritakan siapa dia sesungguhnya padaku. Gadis itu adalah agen pengintai dan pembunuh dalam pasukan kami. Sejak kecil, keluarga Hinata telah mengabdi untuk negara dan bersumpah tak akan meluruhkan senjata hanya karena rasa iba, terlebih pada musuh. Namun, prajurit yang telah putus asa, tak jarang melakukan aksi bunuh diri di medan perang dan hal tersebut sangat berisiko bagi negara. Dari sanalah, Madara memberikan peran lain bagi Hinata. Gadis itu akan menenangkan para prajurit, menyuruh mereka berdoa bersamanya.

Sosok Hinata sebagai _melee_ semakin mencuri perhatian banyak divisi sampai akhirnya Hinata berpindah dari satu lokasi ke lokasi lain untuk mendoakan prajurit yang gugur sembari sesekali kembali ke garis terdepan untuk menodongkan senjata. Sebelum kami bersiap-siap menyambut kedatangan tank musuh, Hinata sempat mengerling padaku. Dengan suara yang merdu, dia mengungkapkan keinginannya. Aku terbelalak. Kala itu, Hinata juga berpesan agar aku bertahan hidup karena setelah ini, pihak musuh pasti akan angkat kaki dari tanah kelahiran kami.

"HINATA!" Kali ini, kaki ini tak mampu mengejar sosok sang gadis yang sudah berlari menghadang musuh. Aku tak bisa menghentikannya. Hinata lahir untuk negara ini dan mungkin akan menutup mata di sini sebagai prajurit perang.

" _Sasuke, jika perang ini usai, aku … aku benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang melee dan memberikan kedamaian bagi orang-orang yang dilanda risau. Aku ingin menguatkan hati mereka, membuat mereka menjadi seseorang yang tegar. Aku telah melihat banyak kematian di depanku selama ini. Karenanya, mulai saat ini, aku ingin melihat mereka bertahan hidup."_

"HINATA!" Aku mengangkat senjata dan menembakannya membabi buta. Aku akan membersihkan jalur dan menyerahkan area lain pada Hinata. Kuharap, perang ini akan berakhir secepatnya. Kuharap, Hinata bisa mewujudkan mimpinya.

* * *

Bendera putih telah dikibarkan musuh. Beberapa area merayakannya dengan meminum arak hasil rampasan pihak musuh. Seluruh prajurit pihak seberang yang tersisa telah menjadi sandera dan harta-berharga mereka turut disita. Radio-radio menyiarkan kemenangan ini dalam suka cita. Setelah sekian lama bermandikan keringat dan darah, negara ini menemukan kemerdekaannya.

Namun, aku tak peduli. Aku ingin membutakan mata dan menulikan telingaku untuk saat ini. Bisakah orang-orang yang berbahagia itu diam sebentar? Tidak lihatkah mereka bahwa rekan mereka terkapar di sana-sini bersimbah darah? Tak bisakah mereka menyadari barang sejenak bahwa sang _melee_ telah terbujur kaku di sini, mengalahkan ratusan manusia yang menyulut kemenangan negara.

Impian yang Hinata ucapkan terngiang di telingaku terus-menerus. Namun, sosok yang kini sudah tak lagi bernapas itu tak akan bisa meraih impiannya, bukan? Sosok yang sehari-hari jika tidak bertugas di mana pun akan menemani golongan renta, menghibur anak-anak, dan menjahitkan baju bagi beberapa tunawisma tak ada lagi. Sosok yang kuperhatikan nyaris setiap hari tak akan pernah muncul lagi beberapa meter dariku. Jika aku tak diutus ke medan perang, aku yakin, aku tak akan pernah menguak kebenaran ini dengan mataku sendiri. Komandan pasti akan berbohong soal gugurnya sang _melee_ dan berkata dia tertembak ketika akan pergi mendoakan prajurit yang gugur atau semacamnya. Namun, aku tahu pasti, _melee_ adalah prajurit sejati yang gugur dalam perang dalam keadaan membela negara.

Hei, Hinata. Bolehkah aku meminjamkan kehidupanku untuk meneruskan impianmu? Aku menatap wajah yang terus memejamkan mata. Air mata ini terjatuh di pipi sang gadis.

* * *

" _Melee_ sudah tiba! Saatnya berbaris!"

" _Melee_ lelaki? Ke mana perginya _melee_ perempuan?"

"Ada kabar bahwa _melee_ perempuan jatuh sakit dan tidak bisa bertugas lagi."

Ketika derap langkahku kian mendekati barisan, bisikan-bisikan itu redam. Aku melirik sekilas sebelum memunggungi mereka. Aku menatap peti yang berada di depanku. Satu-satunya peti berlapis kaca sehingga aku bisa menatap wajah Hinata yang tertidur pulas di dalamnya. Aku mengatupkan tangan, merundukkan kepala, dan memejamkan mata. Kumulai acara penghormatan ini. Kupandu barisan untuk mengikutiku.

Kini, aku bisa mencium aroma yang sama dengan yang tercium dari tubuh Hinata. Aroma yang kini melekat tubuhku, darah dan dupa. Kulanjutkan peran Hinata, berharap sang gadis memaklumi setiap kesalahan yang kubuat atau pesonaku yang tidak seluar biasa dirinya.

Dalam hening, aku mengharapkan kedamaian untuknya … dengan suara pelan yang terus melafalkan doa.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2018)


End file.
